Love Is Truly A Battlefield
by Cassidy S. Waters
Summary: On their way to a party for an old friend, five former heroines suddenly find themselves in an alternate world, where devils sleep in the shadows, vampire-like creatures wander the streets, and beautiful men carry swords. But this coming war is far more than ideals and powers. Love truly is a battlefield.
1. Prologue - WITCH

_Years ago, there was darkness. Worlds far and wide were consumed by it, until a light appeared. This light was known as Kandracar, the center of Infinity. With its appearance came the power, called the Heart, and its Keeper._

_Soon, the Keeper began to create a group called Guardians, each magical warrior winding an elemental ability. Water, fire, earth, air, and heart. The Keepers lead their Guardians to battle the darkness, and they succeeded, for a time. However, these joyous victories were not meant to last, because the darkness took one of Kandracar's own._

_A young Keeper, by the name of Nerissa. Once, she was kind, beautiful and full of promise. She lead her best friends, Cassidy, the Guardian of Water, Halinor, the Guardian of Fire, Kadma, the Guardian of Earth, and Yan Lin, the Guardian of Air, against the forces of evil. However, she soon became consumed by the Heart's great power and sought to keep it to herself. The Oracle, leader of the Council of Kandracar, sensed this change and took the Heart from her, giving it to the youngest member, Cassidy._

_What a grave decision to make. In a fit of rage and jealousy, Nerissa killed Cassidy and stole the Heart. The Council was able to stop her before anything else happened, but the deed was done. Cassidy was dead, and Halinor and Kadma, who had opposed the Oracle's decision to give the Heart to Cassidy, were banished from Kandracar._

_Years later, Yan Lin, the only remaining member left, gave the Heart to a new generation of Guardians, called W.I.T.C.H., after their initials; Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin._

_Many battles waited for these young heroines. Will, the new Keeper, bravely met every challenge with the constant presence and aid of her best friends; Irma, Guardian of Water, Taranee, Guardian of Fire, Cornelia, Guardian of Earth, and Hay Lin, Guardian of Air._

_However, they eventually grew wary of the constant war against darkness, and they hung up their wings only five years later, to live normal lives._

_But, for these girls, their bond of Guardians never separated, and their powers, weakened, still remained. And the darkness wasn't done with them yet, either._

"Irma! Where are you?! We're going to be late to Elyon's birthday party!" A young woman of only 17 years, of Asian descendent, tabbed her slipper impatiently on the floor, her long, black pigtails bouncing with every jerk of her foot.

Seconds later, a voice cried, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" and a young woman rushed downstairs, brushing hurriedly through her wavy brown hair. Narrowing her almond shaped eyes, the 17 old year snapped, "Really, Irma? Elyon's turning 18 today! The least you can do is be on time!"

Irma huffed angrily. "Geez, Hay Lin! You don't need to rush me! I want to make sure I'm at least presentable to my best friend's birthday party! She can't have friends looking like slouches when she's queen of an entire planet."

Hay Lin smirked. "Oh, like I don't know you're just trying to impress any good looking guys who happen to walk by at the party?"

Irma blushed. "Hay Lin! I am—I am _shocked_! Shocked that you'd make such an accusation! Like I'd stoop so low!"

Suddenly, a pretty blond with a heart shaped face and blue eyes peeked over the corner of the staircase, grinning, "Oh, so I'm guessing Brandon dumped you?"

"Stupid up, Corny!" Irma growled. "Like you got it any better! How's the whole Peter-and-Cornelia-want-some-space, hmm?!"

Cornelia rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I already told you, Peter has a lot of stuff going on, so he needs space. And I, being a good girlfriend, will grant him that space."

Irma smirked, bobbing her head casually. "Sure, he does, Corny. Sure he does."

Cornelia frowned, causing a chain reaction in making both Irma and Hay Lin giggle. An African American woman's head peeked out around the wall. "Hey, you three done discussing boys yet? We got a party to get to."

Irma gave a wave of the hand. "We're coming, Taranee! Geez, did everyone get a Pick-on-Irma memo today or something?"

Taranee smirked, pushing her glasses up. "Nope, sorry Irma. I wasn't responsible today."

Irma whirled around, pointing dramatically at Taranee. "Ah-ha! I knew it! You did give memos out one time! When was it, huh? During prom? Or maybe it was when Nigel—"

"Irma, do you want me to set you on fire?"

"Heh-eheh . . . No, Tara. I'm—I'm just fine." Irma had heard that threat before, and believe me, Taranee met it completely.

The four friends, despite their differences and badgering, walked together, laughing and chatting, all the way down to the driveway. At the end was a young woman, around the same age as them, with red hair and a huge smile on her face.

"'Bout time you showed up," the woman stated with a laugh. "I was about to ask one of my friends what was taking you so long."

The foursome grinned at each other. They all knew what "friends" this girl was talking about. Irma, however, let the grin slip off her face and addressed the woman. "Well, Will, can you tell your friend Llyod that he needs to blow more hot air? He can hardly dry these mess now!"

Will laughed. "Llyod's just a three year old air dryer, Irma. He's doing the best he can."

"Of course, Willie," Cornelia smirked while twirling a blond lock around her finger. "We all know you can't get read of any electronics once you start talking to them."

Will shrugged. "What can I say? They're like family. Still my favorite power from the old days. Boy, was I glad that the Yan Lin allowed me to keep it." Turning, she opened the car door. "Come on. The party's gonna be starting soon, and that portal is going to close eventually."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." With that, Irma climbed into the back seat, followed by Hay Lin and Cornelia. Taranee walked around the front, and with that, they drove off.

_But even though they gave up their powers, W.I.T.C.H. will soon find out that the universe had yet to be done with them. Adventures were on the horizon, and little did they know, they were driving straight into their great fight yet._

_For this one would not be about the battle of good versus evil. No, this would be a battle for the ones they will come to love. A war that threatens to tear not their flesh, but their hearts._


	2. Prologue - Hakuouki

_Once, there was great war in Japan. Lords fought each other for money, power, and land. However, the strife soon came to an end with the rise of the Shogunate, the military dictator of Japan. Ruling alongside the Emperor, the Shogun's presence brought peace and prosperity to all._

_However, this peace was not meant to last. Hundreds of years, a clan, called the Choshu, wishes to see the Shogunate fall, and its supporters crashed. Soon, their violent behaviors infected the great capital Kyoto. To combat this, the Shogunate and the Aizu clan, a supporter of the Shogun's position, allowed a small ragtag group of rogue samurai and trained swordsmen called the Shinsengumi to patrol the streets and protect its people._

_There were great men inside the Shinsengumi. Mastering the way of the swords, they each carried inside the desire to serve their country, and make their dreams a reality. However, another whirlwind of fate arrives, literally at their doorsteps. A lone girl, disguised as a man, desperately looking for her father._

_Least to say, her appearance suddenly complicates the Shinsengumi._

"Chizuru-chan! You awake?"

Gasping, a 17 year old girl jerked herself off her futon, dark hair blocking her brown eyes momentarily as she stumbled towards the door. "Ah! I'm coming!"

She moved the bangs from her eyes and scrambled to see a young man, around her age, with teal colored eyes and long brown hair tied high up on his head. Grinning, the young man slapped her back playfully, stating, "About time, Chizuru-chan! It's time to eat!"

"Oh, right. Thank you, Heisuke-kun." Blushing, she gave a little cough, following the young man down the hallway. Their feet made light pitter-patter noises on the boarding before entering into the commons room, revealing seven other men, all older than the two entering the room. One young man, with auburn hair and green eyes, grinned lightly upon her arrival, stating casually, "Ah, isn't it a little late for a woman to rise, Chizuru-chan?"

"Um." Chizuru looked away, her face flushed. Another man, this one with long red hair tied into a low ponytail, laughed gently. "Come on, Chizuru-chan. It's okay. Souji just likes to tease."

Souji snickered, shrugging his shoulders. "Aw, Harada-san. No fair. You and Hajime-kun always ruin my fun."

"Does fun involve making fun of young girls?" offered a solemn, indigo haired young man, his eyes partly hidden underneath shaggy bangs. Souji gave a weak grin.

"Enough," sighed a man with long, black locks. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked up, glancing at Chizuru. "You're late. Don't just stand there. Sit and eat already."

"Um, right." Chizuru immediately sat down, resting on her knees and taking the small bowl on the tray.

In all honesty, this strange interaction between these men and her was still so foreign. It wasn't that long ago when she was forced to stay here because she had witnessed "something" she was not supposed to see. She still didn't understand it all, but at the very least, the men here were kind.

The only reason why these people could spare her was because of her father, Yukimaru Kodo, who was apparently working with the captains of the Shinsengumi. She could aid them in finding him better alive, as Hijikata-san had said.

Looking up over her bowl, she watched said man, pushing a pesky black lock behind his ear before taking the food to his mouth. She was still shocked how most of the captains were very young in appearance. In fact, Heisuke-kun, Okita Souji, and the indigo haired man, Saito Hajime, were just a year or so older than her, give or take.

Then there was Harada-san, the spear wielding yet kind gentleman who had always gone out of his way to make her feel welcome. Sitting next to him as always was his and Heisuke's friend, Nagakura Shinpachi. And then there was the commander, Kondo Isami, and the deputy commander, Sannan-san. Both were very kind to her as well.

Which left the coldest member of the Shinsengumi, the "Demon Commander" as he was called, Hijikata-san. Chizuru was terrified of him, because, on more than one occasion, he had reminded her how easily they could dispose of her if she ran. She didn't dare, and not because of him alone. Each one of the captains, no matter how warm or kind they behaved, were all very skilled swordsmen, and could easily kill her in one swing.

Drinking her tea absently, Chizuru began to muse over how she would waste her time trapped in her room like always, when Hijikata spoke. "Sannan-san and I will be leaving soon for Edo, Kondo-san."

Kondo, a man in his mid forties, nodded with a smile. "Ah, yes, Toshi. I hope your mission goes well."

Sannan-san returned the smile. "Don't worry. Hijikata-kun is one not let his teammates down."

Hijikata snorted ruefully, but a faint hint of a smile was creeping up the sides of his lips.

"No fair," Souji whined. "Why does Sannan-san and Hijikata-san get all the fun?"

Kondo laughed. "Now, now, Souji. You'll get your chance soon. Until then, patrol the streets as if the Shogun was watching!"

Souji smirked, shaking his head.

_And all while this mindless batter was being made, Fate began to work its powers into their perfect world. Soon, their worlds would be flipped on its head. Dark forces were being beckoned. Two great forces will soon clash, and then, darkness will settle._

_They will become blind. Goals and dreams against human lives. Humanity against the power to save or destroy. The will to defy the path set before them. Time was always against them, but soon it will be their own hearts that they will need to battle._

_Because LOVE is truly a battlefield._

* * *

__**Well, that was the prologue. XD Two chapters. Now both sides of this crossover will know who is who, etc. I recommend googling images for better understanding on their appearances.  
**

**I'll be honest. There were too many guys to pair, so I cheated and added Yukimaru Chizuru as one of the girls paired (her romance will follow the game route for respected guy), and another WITCH character. You don't really need to know either side to enjoy the story, but I will go out of my way to explain everything for BOTH sides. XP Enjoy and review, please!  
**


End file.
